Maaf
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Maksud hati ingin menumpahkan kekesalan sekaligus memperingati. Alih-alih mendapat serangan, Sakura Haruno justru mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak pernah diduganya sebelumnya dari mantan rekan satu timnya, Sasuke Uchiha.


_Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia kesampingkan seluruh perasaannya terhadap lelaki bermata _onyx _tersebut. Walau bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke Uchiha menghancurkan desa Konoha begitu saja. Dengan sangat berat hati Sakura mengakui bahwa kemampuan bertarungnya jauh lebih buruk ketimbang Sasuke, kecil kemungkinannya untuk bisa mengalahkannya. Maka dari itulah, ia memutuskan untuk 'bertarung' dengan Sasuke dengan menggunakan ucapan sebagai senjatanya. Namun alih-alih mendengar balasan, justru satu kata itulah yang terucap..._

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf<br>**Oleh **Charice Vizziny**  
>Naruto oleh <strong>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

"_Aku... _tidak_ memaafkanmu..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Starring: <strong>  
>Sakura Haruno<br>Sasuke Uchiha

**Featuring:  
><strong>Karin

**Rated:  
><strong>K (Kids, 7+)

**Genre:  
><strong>Drama

**Tipe:  
><strong>One Shot

* * *

><p>1. <em>Out of character<br>_2. (Mungkin) Terlalu dramatis_  
><em>3. Bukan SasuSaku, tidak ada_ pairing_  
>4. Berlatar belakang <em>Semi Canon<em>/_Canon_  
>5. <em>Bashing <em>ringan untuk Sasuke_  
><em>6. Mengandung materi yang menyinggung_  
><em>7. Tidak dianjurkan bagi penggemar SasuSaku dan/atau penggemar Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

><p>"<em>Why can't we talk it over? Oh it seems to me, that sorry seems to be the hardest word<em>." -Sorry Seems To Be the Hardest Word, Blue

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno terus berlari, tak peduli akan rasa lelah dan pegal yang telah menghampirinya. Tujuannya hanya satu—Sasuke Uchiha. Ia akan terus berlari meskipun sampai besok, asalkan bisa mencapai lelaki berambut <em>raven <em>itu. Mungkin yang dilakukannya ini terdengar bodoh bagi sebagian orang. Untuk apa sih, mengejar seseorang yang keras kepala dan sudah terkurung dalam kegelapan seperti Sasuke? Daripada berbuat yang tidak-tidak begini, lebih baik melakukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih berguna, kan?

Namun sepertinya, ia dan Sasuke sama keras kepalanya. Sasuke bersikeras ingin menghancurkan Konoha, sementara Sakura—juga Naruto, bersikeras untuk menariknya ke jalan yang benar. Sakura sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini mungkin akan merenggut nyawanya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk tidak memedulikan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, ia tetap tidak bisa membiarkan mantan rekan satu timnya itu menghancurkan desa Konoha.

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kekesalannya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Ia harus bicara dengan Sasuke.

Lagipula, apa salahnya mencoba? Meskipun ia gagal, itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Intinya, untuk saat ini, Sakura tidak peduli akan apapun kecuali Sasuke Uchiha. Asal tahu saja, sekarang Sakura sudah tidak begitu baik lagi. Ia telah mengumpulkan nyali dan kekesalannya terhadap Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bahkan pikiran untuk membunuh Sasuke sudah melintasi kepalanya kalau keadaan sudah mendesak.

Setelah lama Sakura berlari, samar-samar ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang berjalan bersama Karin. Dalam sekejap, Sakura segera mempercepat larinya. "Sasuke!" jeritnya kemudian.

Lantas Sasuke dan Karin segera menengok ke arah Sakura, yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan jarak beberapa kaki. Sakura nampak tersengal-sengal, peluh-peluh keringat membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Kemudian, ia berusaha untuk berdiri tegak dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Keheningan melanda mereka semua. Hanya suara desir angin dan nafas Sakura saja yang dapat didengar. Sasuke hanya menatap dingin Sakura, sementara Karin menatap Sakura sebal.

"Kau tenang saja Sasuke, akan kuhabisi pengganggu ini sekarang juga!" seru Karin. Namun ketika Karin ingin melangkah, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang habisi dia. Kau pergi saja duluan." Kata Sasuke tanpa melihat Karin. Kedua mata _onyx_nya masih terpaku pada sosok Sakura.

Karin terdiam. "Ta-tapi, Sasuke…"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Karin. "Pergilah sekarang juga." Desisnya tajam. Kedua matanya mencerminkan hawa membunuh yang mengerikan. Dan semua orang juga tahu bahwa Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah main-main atas segala ucapannya.

Karin segera mengangguk. Kemudian ia segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua, berhadap-hadapan seperti ingin berduel. Namun bukan itu tujuan Sakura repot-repot mengejar Sasuke; ia tidak ingin bertarung, ia hanya ingin bicara.

"Kau telah membuang-buang tenaga dan waktumu kesini," Sasuke berkata datar. Lalu ia menarik pedang yang selama ini selalu menjadi senjata andalannya. "Tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi."

Sakura sama sekali tidak kaget melihat lelaki di hadapannya itu. Sejak awal ia sudah bisa memperkirakan kalau Sasuke pasti akan melakukan itu padanya cepat atau lambat.

Meski ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan melakukannya secepat _ini_.

Sakura menarik nafasnya ketika Sasuke berlari secepat kilat menuju ke arahnya, siap menghunuskan pedang ke perutnya. Namun tentu saja ia tak akan diam dan membiarkan Sasuke merenggut nyawanya secara cuma-cuma.

"Apa, Sasuke?" Sakura berkata pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja darinya. Pedang milik Sasuke betul-betul nyaris menusuk perut Sakura. Akan tetapi dalam sekejap, seluruh gerakan Sasuke terhenti hanya karena dua kata sederhana yang baru saja diucapkan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan dalam diam. Bahkan Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa tatapan Sakura kali ini terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk. Tidak seperti biasanya—lemah dan cengeng, yang selalu berhasil membuatnya muak.

"Kau mau membunuhku dengan cara menghunuskan pedangmu itu ke perutku, begitu?" Sakura berkata dengan nada yang tidak menyenangkan. Sasuke masih diam tak bergerak. "Lakukan saja, ayo lakukan! Kenapa berhenti? Bukankah membunuh itu kegemaran barumu sekarang, hah?"

Sasuke menggenggam erat pedangnya. Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa menghunuskan benda itu ke perut Sakura. Kalau boleh jujur, ia terkejut karena Sakura Haruno dengan beraninya mampu membentaknya. Seumur hidup, jarang sekali Sasuke dibentak ataupun dimarahi oleh seorang wanita. Hanya ibunya seorang yang pernah melakukan itu padanya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke menunduk dan kemudian melepas pedangnya begitu saja. Rasanya sekarang ia sudah tak ingin lagi membunuh Sakura. Bahkan ia sudah merasa enggan untuk menatap kedua mata hijaunya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa tidak jadi? Bukankah dengan membunuhku kau akan mendapat kesenangan tersendiri?" tanya Sakura sinis. "Bukankah dengan menghunuskan pedang itu ke perutku, kau akan merasa puas? Bukankah kalau aku mati, pengganggumu akan berkurang? Bukankah begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya diam sambil terus menunduk. Otaknya yang terkenal cerdas mendadak menjadi beku; tidak bisa menemukan satu kata pun untuk membalas perkataan Sakura. Mungkinkah itu karena, sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang wanita?

"Kau ingin menghancurkan Konoha? Kau ingin membunuh Naruto? Kenapa tidak kau hancurkan saja seluruh bumi ini? Kenapa tidak kau habisi saja semua rekan-rekanmu sekalian?" Sakura kembali berkata. "Dengan begitu, kau bisa hidup sendirian tanpa ada yang mengusikmu. Bukankah itu yang kau mau?" lanjutnya. Sasuke masih terdiam. "Oh, maaf. Bukan, bukan itu yang kau mau, melainkan itulah kehidupan yang pantas untuk orang sepertimu!"

Suara Sakura terdengar menggelegar. Baru saja ia meneriaki seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menunduk.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lebih pantas hidup sendirian? Kenapa kau lebih pantas hidup di dalam kesepian yang luar biasa? Itu karena kau tidak pernah menghargai orang lain!" seru Sakura lantang, menusuk ke dalam telinga Sasuke.

Untuk urusan bertarung, Sasuke mungkin hebat. Tapi untuk urusan perdebatan seperti ini, ia termasuk amatiran.

"Bukan hanya orang lain saja yang tidak kau hargai, kau tidak menghargai apapun! Kau tidak menghargai Naruto yang telah menganggapmu sebagai saudaranya sendiri, kau tidak menghargai guru Kakashi yang telah mengajarimu banyak hal, kau tidak menghargai semua teman-temanmu di Konoha, kau bahkan tidak menghargai orangtuamu sendiri!" omel Sakura. Kedua mata Sasuke melebar, dan Sakura mengetahuinya. Ini membuatnya makin semangat. "Kau pikir untuk apa ibumu melahirkanmu? Untuk melihatmu menjadi seorang pembalas dendam? Untuk melihatmu menghilangkan nyawa orang? Untuk melihatmu membuat kehancuran? Itukah tujuan ibumu melahirkanmu? Kupikir tidak! Kau harusnya senang karena masih ada yang peduli padamu! Kau pikir untuk apa Naruto repot-repot mengejarmu kemanapun kau pergi? Daripada begitu, lebih baik dia makan ramen saja kan sampai puas!"

Sebenarnya Sasuke enggan mengakuinya, tetapi Sakura ada benarnya juga. Siapa ibu yang ingin anaknya menjadi seorang pembalas dendam? Siapa ibu yang ingin anaknya tenggelam dalam kegelapan? Dan siapa ibu yang ingin anaknya… _jahat_?

Sakura lalu menghela nafas setelah cukup lama keheningan melanda mereka. "Kau tahu, Sasuke? Setiap kali aku mengingat-ngingat masa lalu, aku langsung merasa bahwa aku ini adalah orang paling bodoh dan konyol yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini." Ujarnya, jauh lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. "Kenapa? Karena bisa-bisanya aku mengagumimu, menyukaimu, bahkan sampai mengemis-ngemis ingin ikut denganmu segala. Apa-apaan itu? Kemana harga diriku? Harusnya sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau kau tak pantas dikagumi ataupun disukai."

Sasuke merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia merasa dadanya sesak sedikit, seperti ada yang meninjunya. Rasanya… tak kalah buruk dengan rasa sakit saat bertarung.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu ataupun mencoba melukaimu karena aku tahu pasti aku akan kalah. Kuharap semua kata-kataku ini bisa menyadarkanmu sedikit, walau aku tahu kepalamu bahkan lebih keras dari batu. Tidak mungkin kau akan mendengarkan kata-kataku, tapi biarlah. Terserah kau saja," Sakura berkata lagi. "Sebelum kau hancurkan Konoha, aku hanya ingin bilang semoga saja kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya. Karena kau tahu kan, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, dan tidak pernah terasa enak. Seperti aku yang menyesal setengah mati karena telah menyukaimu."

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kini perasaannya telah bercampur aduk. Ia bingung akan apa yang harus dilakukan. Kata demi kata terus keluar dari mulut Sakura dan kemudian masuk ke dalam telinga lalu otaknya.

"Kau boleh saja memiliki kekuatan besar dan mahir sekali dalam bertarung, tapi ketahuilah Sasuke Uchiha, kau sebenarnya tak lebih dari orang menyedihkan yang buta karena dendam," kata Sakura tegas. "Sebetulnya masih banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padamu, namun waktuku terlalu berharga untuk kugunakan hanya untuk bicara padamu. Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku ini tidak seperti dulu lagi. Pikiranku telah terbuka sekarang. Mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita, akan tetapi jika kita bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti… aku harap di saat itulah kau akan berubah."

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka sekali lagi. Sakura lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi. Sasuke yang daritadi menunduk terus segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin lama semakin jauh meski lamban. Sakura sendiri sadar jika Sasuke tengah menatapnya dari belakang.

"Percuma kalau kau membunuhku, Sasuke. Kau tidak akan mendapat apapun yang berarti, itu hanya akan membuktikan bahwa kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa semua yang kukatakan itu benar adanya. Lagipula semua kata-kataku telah masuk ke otakmu. Meskipun aku mati, tetap saja semua itu berbekas di pikiranmu." Ujar Sakura cuek.

Sasuke terdiam. Sekali lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sakura berjalan dan terus berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dengan perasaan cukup lega dan puas karena telah mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya terhadap Sasuke. Namun kemudian, terjadi sesuatu yang tak pernah diduganya.

"Tunggu." Sasuke berkata. Suaranya datar seperti biasa, dan tidak terlalu besar sehingga sulit didengar. Akan tetapi, suara itu terdengar jelas sekali di telinga Sakura. Lantas gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Dari cara bicaranya, Sasuke tidak terdengar seperti ingin melukainya ataupun membunuhnya. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Sakura? Untuk apa ia menghentikan langkah gadis berambut merah jambu itu? Apakah kata-kata Sakura berhasil mengubah jalan pikirannya? Sulit dipercaya.

"…_Maaf_."

Untuk sementara waktu, seluruh tubuh Sakura terasa beku. Ia nyaris tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Satu kata itu terasa ajaib sekali dengan suara seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Seketika itu juga, rasa bersalah langsung menyerang Sakura. Ia langsung berpikir bahwa ia sudah terlalu jahat pada Sasuke, tapi kemudian ia berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri. Ia harus tegas.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia sedikit menoleh untuk menatap Sasuke yang terpuruk sendirian di belakangnya. "Aku… _tidak _memaafkanmu." Desisnya tegas. Tatapannya dingin dan tajam.

Agak lama mereka bertatapan sebelum akhirnya Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke teman-temannya, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dengan sejuta perasaan dan pikiran. Sasuke kemudian mengambil pedangnya yang ia jatuhkan tadi setelah terdiam cukup lama dan pergi menyusul Karin. Ternyata memang benar, kata-kata itu tak kalah menyakitkannya dari belati. Sakit di hati juga sama buruknya dengan sakit di tubuh. Bahkan, lebih buruk.

Seluruh perkataan Sakura kini berputar-putar di dalam kepala Sasuke. Bukan tidak mungkin jika ia akan berpikir dua kali... atau mungkin, _tiga _kali tentang rencananya menghancurkan Konoha.

**Tamat**

* * *

><p>Hello! Saya kembaliii~~~ gimanaaa pasti udah pada kangen kan sama gue hayo hayo ngaku aja hayo -.- yah intinya gue balik dengan membawa satu cerita Naruto! Wa, wa, waduh Sakuranya... syerem -_-. Heheh nggak tau nih kenapa gua lagi asik-asik nonton TV tiba-tiba aja kesambet setan ide. Jadilah cerita yang... umm... aneh ini. Yang pertama kali kepikiran sih adegan Sasuke bilang maafnya dulu baru deh yang lain-lain. <em>To be honest with you, I'm actually a <em>SasuSaku _fan_. _And I also like _Sasuke Uchiha, _but the fact that he wants to destroy _Konoha _kinda pissed me off_. _So I made this freaky story, I hope you enjoy it and not offended_. Sebenernya sih gue lupa sama apa yang diceritain Madara ke Sasuke nggak lama abis Itachi mati, tapi yah disini pokoknya poinnya cuma Sasuke pengen hancurin Konoha untuk balas dendam. _Leave a review or I'll kill you_..._ just kidding _;P Charice undur diri dulu, sampai jumpa lagi!


End file.
